Turning the Tide
by MistyMockingjay
Summary: 16-year-old Misty (MistyMockingjay) has had luck on her side the past 4 years of the Reaping, but now she's been Reaped into the 100th Survival Games with her friends, Fang (VirulentFang) and Cater (Caterleigh). She and her friends now face drama, romance, and new challenges as they fight for each others lives, but will all three make it out physically and mentally?
1. Chapter 1

**|Author's Note| So, this is my first fanfic in forever XD I know, the stuggles are real. Just to clarify quick, MistyMockingjay (The main character) is actually my minecraft, and being the Minecraft, The Hunger Games fangirl I am, I'm excited to be writing a Survival Games Fanfic! Ironically, I haven't been playing the Survival Games lately on Minecraft, but I'm sure that'll change now! Reviews are MUCH appreciated!**

"Misty!" Cold fire spat flames at the young girl, causing a startled jump from her.

_Great, _she rolls her eyes, arms clutched across her chest as the hostile voice keeps barking at her. She makes her way through the only narrow hall of the rickety old wooden shack. The girl freezes up, tensed as her attention is snatched by the middle-aged woman who sits down in a vintage dusty recliner, her frail body nearly anything but the bones that jeer out from left and right. The woman was ill-stricken, and the two young men with their heads bowed respectfully down, sitting on the sofa, are clearly trembling.

"Take a seat, sweetheart." The woman points to a chair across from her with her bony finger as she sits up to grab her cup of tea, still steaming up in her face.

The girl obeys her, carefully taking the seat, fingers wrapping around the handles that were provided by the shopsman. She bites her lip, hiding deep down the fear she had always had, hiding the secrets that lied in the obyss of a teenaged girl of her age. Despite her attitude that once fueled her for the day, the moment she walked into the room with her friends and family gathered, she could tell something was up. It was the day. It was the day everyone fathomed and tried to avoid, but it was the cold truth.

The woman taps on her cermaic cup, sweat dripping down her narrow face as she avoids all eye-contact with her, her own daughter. One of the young men look up towards me, blue-gray eyes staring into me with the burden we all knew I had to carry. The woman draws in a deep breath, causing me to snap back over.

"Mother, I'll be fine, I promise." I stand slowly, only to have everyone else stand up with me.

She just shakes her head, sniffling, "You don't understand. Ever since you were 12, I've always worried about losing my only daughter. My only child. Just because you're 16 doesn't make you invincible, Misty. Immortaility," She huffs with a bitter-sweet smile, "Immortaility isn't a thing."

The girl looks away from her mother, tears coming to her eyes. _I never asked to be born,_ she thinks to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stands there, head bowed down as she clutches herself. _All I wanted was a peaceful life here by the ocean. No, that will never happen now as they murder their own brothers, sisters, friends and family out there. _A sickening feeling washes over her as she cups a hand to her mouth, starting to sob harder.

"Mist..." One of the men reaches his arm across her shoulder, but she pulls away, turning to him with a new light in her eyes.

"No!" She wails at the man, "Just because you're 19 now doesn't mean they won't take everything and every_one_ away from you!" She snaps.

The man winces, "Which is why I'm not letting them take my friend away from me."

"Oh yeah, and how are _you _going to do that, Cater?" She glares at him, "You can't do _anything _to persaude them to not take me, they're all heartless freaks! Sick, ill-hearted, twisted..."

The man puts a hand on her shoulder, the leather jacket rags covering his musky shirt swaying the tassels. Calming down a bit, Misty just averts her eyes from Cater and starts towards the hall, stopping for a moment.

"I need to get ready for the Reaping, if you mind."

She didn't have to turn around to sense the heat rising on the man's cheeks as well as the cringe at 'Reaping'. It was a nasty word everyone dreaded. Reaping day was the day _they _were picked. It was the day that, despite the fancy scraps they had to wear, the 'heroes', sort to speak, were chosen to represent their district at the Games. Reaping. The rancid odor of rotting flesh and newly spilled blood followed. The gory sceens of the replayed actions followed. The crows that would mock their hideous calling followed.

"I-I understand. If you don't mind, I'll still be watching you aside if I can. If anything happens to you, remember I've got your back."

Tears cascade down the girl's face, staining her white, or what seemed white, shirt. Relaxed hands turn to balled up fists as she holds in her breath, struggling on what to say next. Words were caught in her throat, unable to thaw out. She turns a bit, but doesn't dare look at the man. A swallow gets stuck at the bottom of her throat as tears quickly continue to fall down her face.

"No matter what happens to me, will you always stand at my side?" She utters out in chokes and sobs.

Footsteps slide over, soft and gentle. Two arms bring Misty into an embrace, her face buried in the man's chest as she lets out heavy sobs. The man runs his roughed up hands through the girl's golden waves.

"Chivalry will never be dead, no matter how old." He whispers softly.

The two pull out of the embrace as the girl sheepishly backs away down the hall. _Diamond armor suits you too well, _she thinks to herself, _Your chivalry is appreciated_. She watches as the man slowly makes his way to the front screendoor. It creaks open against the wooden slabs, and draws back with a slam. With a heavy heart, Misty, slumped over, takes slow steps towards the washroom. _If I'm chosen, will I ever even get to tell him the truth?_


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn scraps of confetti drift down from the sky, falling on everything, and everyone, below. The picturesque view of the ocean rumbling towards land seems extremely eerie now that every girl and boy faced their possible deathbed. It was a crisp day, a day perfect for sunning on the snowy white beach. Of course, it was a bit too cold for a dip in the clear water, but nonetheless, it was a lovely day.

With reluctantcy, Misty opens the wooden screen door to the aging beach shack along the shore. Sapphire eyes were now a stormy gray, clouded with a thick fog of mystery and fear. The young girl wears a ragged and dusty pale dress, two braids disappearing to the back of her head to meet up and wavy with the rest of her wild waves.

"Darling," A voice whispers from behind.

With a spin, she turns, her hands taken in two other hands as she looks up into tear-stained eyes.

"Mom, don't cry..." Misty trails off, smiling sheepishly, "I'll be back for dinner." She knew it was hard to say, especially since she's _been _saying this for four straight years now. It's devastating to watch two mere children be captured by our Capitol and brought to fight to the death. It's disguisting.

"I-I'll try not to, for you, sweetheart." She brushes her forehead and kisses it, turning back away into the shack.

The house was on the edge of the district, so Misty had a good ten minute walk ahead of her. It was nice living right by the beach, it provided tranquility in times of need. The waves softly crashing against the shore, the district's children all soaking up the sun, even the parents enjoyed their share of the dazzling clear waters. _Oh how I wish times were like they said they were..._

After the districts' sign of rebellion, Katniss Everdeen, passed away, during the mourning of all the districts, the Capitol took action and rebuilt their beloved area. It took 20 years to rebuild after her death, so they continued the 75th Quarter Quell and added 20 years to add the Reconstruction Period as part of the Games' history. Misty was only 11 at that point, so now, as the 100th Quarter Quell, she was a nervous wreck.

As she approaches the town, teens are gathered around, filing through neatly, the Peacekeepers guiding them. They were their prisoners, waiting on Death Row impatiently on who was going to get it next. A small boy only 12, clings to his brother's arm, his dark hair slightly spikey. He whines as a woman takes his finger and pricks it, taking his blood into a complex machine. The older boy looks over at Misty, his blond strings shining in the sunlight. He gives her a bitter-sweet smile, following his younger brother quickly before he loses him. There's Fang for you. Always caring enough to keep his brother safe and calm. He always put his brother first, and it was no surprise if he got reaped because of the amount of times his name has been put down.

As Misty makes her way towards the line, her blood drawn, she catches those shining eyes burning into her skin from the distance. _Cater..._ She freezes up, staring at him. A shove from behind gets her scrambling forward, angered voices complaining. _What's there even to complain about? _The young girl lets out a sigh as she makes her way in crowd of teens.

Years seem to pass before the microphone squeals, a man approaching in a lavishing suit, his slicked back icy hair slightly hidden with a lovely fedora. His perfect smile would clearly set lots of girls' hearts ablaze, but no one dares to murmur.

"Hello, District 4, and welcome to the reaping of the 100th Quarter Quell!" Silence takes over for awhile, "I'm extremely glad that all of you took your time out of your _busy _schedules to come over! I'm Edward Trinket, and here, we will be showing you a clip from our lovely Capitol!"

_A Trinket..._ Misty lets out a sigh. No wonder he was so enthusiastic. The clip begins to play, showing many capitol families showing their thanks to their entertainees in their sick Games. Misty seems to ignore it, though, spacing out, clearly thinking about her family and friends. _What if my name is drawn? What if I'll never return? What if I can't tell him? _A wave of heartbreak overwhelms her, skin turning pale with grief.

"What a fantastic video put together by the Capitol!" Edward gives his melting smile again before continuing, Misty's attention now caught by the words, "Before we get with our tributes this year, let's go back to what our dashing President said about the twist to this year's Quarter Quell!"

A video, previously broadcasted, pops up onto the screen. President Sparklez's face appears, his eyes hidden with his signature ruby glasses. His expression is stern, arms folded professionally in front of him. He stares into the camera, holding a red envelope.

"Thank you for your time, Districts of Panem, as I bring you the twist the this year's Quarter Quell." The man opens the envelope, pealing the golden seal in the shape of a creeper off. He takes the crisp paper inside and takes turns looking towards the camera and at the paper.

"For the 100th Quarter Quell, Districts will be asked to draw in their normal tributes, one boy, one girl, of ages 12 to 18. With their two tributes, a third tribute will be chosen of any age, any gender, to compete with their other two tributes. However, the third tribute chosen must have meaning to one or both normal tributes. That is all, and may the 100th Hunger Games be the best one yet."

As the video comes to an end, Edward turn back to us, two glass bowls filled with small light blue cuts of paper, each one a name on it. Each one is a chance of someone's death.

"As they say, ladies first." He lets out a smile, dipping his hand in the bowl and pulling out a slip of paper. Unfolding it carefully, he looks towards the crowd, the words flowing softly from his lips.

"MistyMockingjay."

The young girl's heart stops, breathing starting to cease as she fights to catch her breath. It was a punch in the gut, and now as she is escorted up on the stage in front of the Justice Building, she struggles to keep on herself on her feet. Before she knows it, Edward draws a slip of paper in the second glass bowl, looking at the crowd again with those menacing eyes.

"VirulentFang."

The boy squeezes his younger brother's hand, starting to murmur something to him, but is pulled away by two Peacekeepers. The young boy cries as his brother is torn from him.

"_Fang!_" The young boy cries, tears streaming down his cheeks, but the young boy is escorted towards the stage as well now, clearly becoming the third tribute.

Misty shakes her head violently, trying to calm herself down from the cries and whimpers from the young boy. Fang seems to struggle around in the Peacekeepers' grips, but is kept on stage. Here were District 4's tributes: The boy, his friend and his brother. As the 12-year-old boy took his first step onto the stage, a voice cries out behind the startled teens, grasping everyone's attention.

"I volunteer as District 4's third tribute!"

Two Peacekeepers seize the man behind the crowd and escort him on stage instead of the young boy. Making his way up the stairs is the man Misty never wanted to see on the stage by my side.

_No, no, no! _The young girl screams in her mind, tears hiding back in her eyes.

"And what may your name be, sir?" Edward puts a microphone up to the man's face.

The man faces me, eyes searching me for any hint of expression. _He did this for Fang's brother. _Misty's eyes fog over as she begins to get dizzy with the truth replaying in her mind like a record, heart pounding against her chest. _He did this for all of us. He's doing this to protect Fang and I. _The man faces the crowd.

"Caterleigh. My name is Caterleigh."


	3. Chapter 3

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" The young girl snaps, lunging towards both of her friends with a new found strength.

Peacekeepers keep her off them, tears streaming in Misty's eyes as she continues to thrash around, batting the two Peacekeepers away from her. Edward followed the fearsome trio and their Peacekeepers, unsure what to think. For all he knew, the wild girl could be a criminal, a theif of District 4, or perhaps just a young lady diagnosed with a mental illness. Cater, guided by his peacekeepers, trails behind his friends, head tilted down. He watches his shuffling feet, clearly upset that this was it for the three of them.

"Misty, who would you rather have in the Games, my brother, or Cater?" Fang speaks up in the midst of waving arms and kicking legs.

Misty freezes up, blood boiling up through her veins as she grabs onto the Peacekeepers with an iron-solid grip. Soft eyes now turn sharp, icy fire crackling like a whip. With a blur of fists, the girl throws a fit, screaming and yelling.

"That's _not_ a fair question!" She snaps.

Suddenly, the two Peacekeepers break her off into a room of the Justice building, throwing her in and locking the door. Misty, with her fists bashing into the door, finally becomes exhausted, starting to cry. Sliding down the door, limbs are now heavy as stone. The polished flooring added a sense of faith in the disintegrating town, and to add to it, the antique furniture was still in perfect shape. It was disappointing how the rest of the town couldn't look like this.

The young girl gets up shakily after a couple of minutes and slides into wooden chair, muttering under her breath, "I swear, by the time the Games come around, I'm gonna kill both of them..."

Hours begin to pass, and at last the door slides open silently. A woman rushes over, hugging her teenaged daughter with loving arms. Whimpers escape from her as she kisses the young girl's forehead countless times. Misty tilts her chin up, looking into those foggy eyes.

"Mom, I'm so sorry..." Sobs begin to escape Misty.

"It's okay, it's okay."

The two continue to embrace each other, not willing to let go. Both mother and daughter would be torn apart, most likely forever. This was it. This is the end. Footsteps enter the room, and the weight of loving arms are lifted.

"_Mom_!" Misty throws herself off the chair, trying to bring her mother back, but another Peacekeeper knocks her in the head with the butt of his rifle, causing her to slip to the smooth floor.

A gasp escapes, but the door slams shut. Everything begins to melt in together in Misty's vision as shadows dance at the edge of it. _I never got to say goodbye..._

* * *

Darkness surrounds the room, every now and then, a playful flash of bright light shines across the girl's eyes. A small squeak sounds, causing the girl to sit up in a flash, eyes wide as she gets ready to throw the book in her hand towards the violator.

"Stop." The voice hisses quietly.

Misty drops to book, looking around the room. A closet sat on the one side of the room, on the other, light filtered through the window. Underneath her, clouds supported her bottom, and marshmallows were spread by the head of the bed. Shivering, she curled the blanket up closer to her as she looked at the stranger, the shadows still hiding his face.

"Where am I?" She demands, dropping the book back on the counter.

The stranger goes to take a step closer, but the young girl reaches for the book again, causing the stranger to cower back, "In your room on the train. We're heading for the Capitol. Some Peacekeeper knocked you unconscious because, as he said, you were escaping."

Misty reaches for the temple of her head, feeling the dried up blood in her hair, "What time is it?"

"Eleven at night. They said you can wash your hair up quick when you awaken."

The girl blinks, eyes still not quite adjusted to the darkness. She unwraps herself from the blankets and gets to her feet, a bit unbalanced, but makes her way towards her own small bathroom.

"Give me a few moments."

As Misty enters the bathroom, she grabs the washcloth by the sink and turns the sink handle a bit over halfway towards the 'H'. After a few moments, she wets the cloth and dabs at the blood, wincing a few times. _God dang it, now I remember why that hurt_. She finally gets the blood out of her hair, leaving a few light pink streaks in her hair. Now who was that. Taking care of everything, she enters back into her room, the stranger still standing in her room, but the door is now shut. The holographic clock sitting on the counter reads 00:00.

"Misty, I was wondering..."

"Who are you?" She interrupts.

The stranger steps forward, his features now leaving the imprint they always had. Those dark strands neatly kept to, and those bright eyes seem even brighter. Cater. He hugs her tightly, arms reaching across her back. He pulls away from the embrace and looks at her.

"I'm staying here tonight." A blush spreads across Misty's cheeks as the words flow like a river from the man's mouth, "I need to protect you from your nightmares you've been having."

The young girl blinks, the deep blush vanishing just as quickly, "Nightmares?"

The man nods, "Luckily you only woke _me_ up with your whines and whimpers. I'm surprised you didn't remember."

_ I do remember though._ The young girl just nods, though, and curls back into the comfort of her bed, turning away from the man as he slides in next to her, gun under his pillow as he begins to drift off. _I'm living my nightmares. And one day, when your chest won't rise, that'll be the day I die._


	4. Chapter 4

**|Author's Note|: Yes, I added a few characters that are some how related to actual characters from Suzanne Collin's **_**The Hunger Games. **_**The original characters are her's, but the characters that I've created and their relationship to the original characters ARE FAKE, so please don't yell at me XD.**

Light dances across Misty's face as droplets fall down her forehead. With a jerk, she turns towards the man, whines escaping her. The man just lies there, in a deep sleep. The young girl becomes twisted up in the blanket, and jerks the other way, falling out of bed with a startled yelp, lucky she didn't hit her head on the corner of the counter. The man sits up quickly, drawing out his gun.

"Who's there?" He demands.

Misty lets out a moan as she struggles to sit up. Cater reaches across the bed and looks down at the young girl's delicate face, that pink streak of washed out blood still in her hair. He gets up and kneels down, wrapping an arm around her back to support her sitting up.

"Nightmare?" Cater questions as he makes sure she didn't break anything.

The girl seemed dazed, as if in a trance. It's obvious she hadn't gotten any sleep, and he felt terrible about it. He focuses on her face as she doesn't respond. Letting out a sigh, he helps her back into the bed.

"Y-Yeah..." She whispers softly, her body trembling from the terrifying images.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be-"

The door flies open with Cater standing at by Misty's side, both of their heads snapping up. Fang stands in the door way, confusion overwhelming him as he doesn't dare take another step forward. He's already dressed in a nice suit and slacks, hair groomed nicely back. Cater steps away from Misty's side and straightens himself a bit.

"Bad timing?" A faint blush spreads across his face.

Misty sits up, face red, "N-No! He was just making sure I wouldn't have nightmares."

Cater nods in agreement. Fang hesitates before agreeing as well, clearly worried about her nightmares as well. The situation was ridiculous to Misty. How could anyone think the 19-year-old man be together with a young girl like her? Especially of all times like these where they were taking the train to their final resting place. The three stand in the room like this for minutes before Edward prances his way in.

"Hello, hello, hello you three!" The man now wears an elegant but crazy maroon suit with white verticle stripes, his hair now standing out, "Why don't we all head back to our own rooms to get ready before brunch. The train should be at our glorious Capitol in approximately an hour, which should be just enough time to get some food in you all."

Cater nods, "Sounds good, Mr. Trinket, now if you will excuse-"

"_Oh_,of _course_, Caterleigh!" The middle-aged man is off in a hurry, Fang quickly following him since he's already pampered up for the large brunch.

Cater doesn't move a muscle, except to turn to Misty, who looks over. Their eyes meet, but the young girl quickly looks away, not daring to look at her competitor's lovely face. She knew it would never happen, and now as she stands there, looking away, she feels her hand rise.

"J-Just go." She stutters out, tears blossoming into her eyes as she bites her lip hard to halt them.

Those brightly-lit eyes now darken by the shadows of hurt and misunderstanding, but nonetheless, the man turns away quietly and shuts the door behind him as soft as ever.

_Only if you understood what you mean to me..._

Twenty minutes later, the young girl walks cautiously down the hall, draped in soft silk dyed a heavenly grape. Since Reconstruction, the Capitol especially wanted to make the Districts feel impoverished by pampering their tributes. Skin scraped down to the bone, straight jacket suits and dresses, and worst of all, stuffing you like a Thanksgiving turkey were just some of the punishments the tributes would face. The harshness of every task would leave marks, mentally and physically, on tributes.

As she approaches the dining cart, soft laughter erupts, and at the head of the table sits a woman without the Capitol's hideous offers of dress code. She almost appears _normal _with her chestnut hair and eyes. Her face is dappled with tiny freckles. _Almost_. She is fitted into a short martini dress of a variety of warm colors, obviously the Capitol's choice.

"Why look who it is!" Edward gets up from his chair from sitting adjacent to the woman, "Misty, meet Adaline Snow."

The woman smiles and waves to the young girl, but the last name was an echo on Panem's history. It's _dark _history. President Snow's unknown brother had grown up in District 4, married, and had twin daughters, Adaline and Abigail. Adaline was the one who had been sent into the Games two years ago at the 98th Hunger Games at the age of 18, her last year of the Reaping. She was a hero to our district despite her uncle's dark imprint.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Snow." Misty puts on a fake smile, clearly tired of the Capitol and it's introductions.

Edward sits back down as I take a seat next to him. Fang gobbles down food from apple pie to zucchini, although he obviously hates the green vegetable. A small laugh escapes from Misty as she watches her friend.

"So, Miss Snow, will you be helping us cope with the Games?" Cater questions the stunning woman.

She replies back with a small smile, "Of course. I know only one of you will survive, but you _must _expect the unexpected."

Misty glances over from her tilapia that awaits a hop into her mouth. They all knew the cold truth, and Snow just had to present it to them all at this very moment. Edward gets up from the table to take a call, motioning us to continue on without him.

"So we all might get outta here, just like Katniss and Peeta did, right, Adaline?" Fang picks at something stuck in his teeth, clearly finished with the food.

The woman hesitates, looking away a bit, but Cater places a hand on her shoulder, "We will, right?"

Misty notices the touch, but places it to the back of her mind, rising from the table, getting everyone's attention now, even Adaline's, "Of course we'll be fine! We're _friends_. We _will _make sure we all are alive. We _will _make sure that no one is left behind!"

"But the probability of that happening..." Adaline pipes up.

"_It will work!" _Misty snaps, "I don't care if _I'm _the one to die, both of you will survive, head back to District 4, tell my mother everything, and get back to your busy lives."

Fang grabs my wrists, "But-"

The girl jerks away, "I don't _care _anymore! This game is just tearing our friendship apart by death. Wake up, guys, we're digging our own _graves_!" Tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, Mist." Cater lets out a sigh.

The girl pauses from her sobs to look over towards the man, "I don't want to _figure something out_. I wanna go home. I want to be normal. I want to be a _human-being_." She motions to her expensive lavender dress encrusted with amethyst jewels.

"I do too, but we're stuck in this crap hole together, aren't we?" He snaps back.

Misty glares at him and races back down the hall, towards the glass caboose with lavishing leather seating. Her sobs disappear, leaving the three in the dining cart alone. Cater had gotten up from his seat in the heat of the fight, and groans as he slumps back down. Fang, upset, plays with a grape on his plate. Adaline stands, kissing Cater on each cheek.

"I'm gonna talk to her, girl to girl." Adaline walks after the irritated teen.

Fang turns to Cater, the room now still. He stabs the runaway grape with a knife and points it towards the man with a sigh.

"Care for a grape?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Why don't they understand? _The young girl whines, curled up with a light blanket as she gazes upon the vast land disappearing behind her. They were coming close to the Capitol. The announcement for an hour until the approachement towards the boarder was half an hour ago, and those idiots still didn't understand they were being brought to their death. _And of all people, I thought he'd understand..._

The sun peaks out from the whispy clouds. Misty could tell the time easily. Most of the citizens back in District 4 could, especially if they wanted a good chance at fishing in the early morning. Even then, they'd have to tell high tide from low tide, which was too easy for her. It's nearly seven now, and the sun is about to set. She's been in here for about eight hours. There's been knocks at the door, but no one seemed to care too much to actually help her. Maybe it was because of her attitude that snapped at every single person so far.

"Misty, you need to come out. It's dinner and everyone's worried sick about you." Adaline had muttered through the door.

The girl cried softly, "Who'd want to see me? It's not like anyone cares anymore since we're all good as dead..."

Adaline knocked on the door, "Please, Misty, let me in. I know both Fang and Cater care so much about you."

Moments had gone by before Adaline continued her speech.

"Cater and Fang love you so much. You're like their little sister they never had. Please, have dinner with us."

_They're just trying to pull at your heartstrings before they kill you in the first 30 seconds..._ Misty had thought, her eyes wide with wonder.

"_Go away!_" The girl snaps, "If _they _cared, they'd be here talking to me!"

Adaline hadn't talked afterwards. The faint footsteps pattered down the hall and disappeared. That dinner, there wasn't much laughter.

Now as the young girl sits, watching the sky bleed out, images of hear death fly into mind. How'd her death exactly be, blown to pieces by a land mine? Maybe she'd be stabbed in the chest with a trident or sword. Or perhaps one of the Gamemaker's mutants would snatch her up and do who-knows-what to her. It was depressing that her end was soon to come, and death was probably sitting besides her in pity, but knew the horrible human race had come to a sickening new entertainment.  
A soft knock on the door snaps her out of the terrible trance, but she ignores the sound anyways. No voice is heard, so she begins to drift off, but the door opens moments later, and locks behind the tresspasser. Misty doesn't dare to look up at the intruder, but hands jerk her up.

"What do you _want_?" The girl snaps, inches from the man's face.

Soft hands keep the girl away from the man as his jade green eyes widen, "Calm down, it's only me!"

"F-F-Fang?!" Misty stares in disbelief at the meer boy.

He nods, "I just wanted to check up on you. You've missed dinner, and on top of that, you've been in here since brunch!" He gives the young girl a big hug for awhile.

"B-But I thought you didn't care..."

"Ridiculous." Fang chuckles, "Cater and I both will support you as we get into the games. Just promise us you'll try not to flare up again."

_How am I supposed to do that if you guys don't understand what you mean to me? _Misty thinks, but smiles, "Alright, but I can't promise everything."

The two laugh for a bit, conversing for a few minutes before the 15 minute announcement sounds. Fang steps away, paused in the middle of his conversation about the delicious fresh rolls the Capitol offered.

"Just don't eat too many carbs!" Misty giggled.

Now as the young man steps away, Misty gets to her feet, "What are you-"

Fang disappears behind the door, leaving her lonely again, but another man steps through the door, a boquet of autumn flowers blooming. The young girl sits back down, confused, but her cheeks begin to burst into color. The man hands her the flowers, a smile played across his face joyfully.

"Are you alright?" The man chuckles, sitting down across from her, hands folded neatly in front of him.

The young girl brushes a stray hair back, blushing deeper, "O-Of course. Thanks so much, Cater."

The man unfolds his hands from each other and stares off to the side, the setting sun glowing brighter, causing the stormy eyes to have so much color. Sapphires, emeralds, gold pieces glow, and the fog that covered his eyes is now cleared, as if confusion was lifted. He looks over softly, his smile fading as he studies the young girl sitting in front of him.

A smile jumps back, "You know, Mist, I think your heart is larger than your brain sometimes." He chuckles, "It's gonna get you in trouble someday, and gonna save someone the next."

Misty starts to look away, giggling a bit, but Cater sweeps up her hand, squeezing it lightly, and both of their smiles fade. The man looks at her, an icy chill sweeping across his face.

"I'm as scared as you, and what I said earlier is much more true than anything in the world, but I didn't mean to chase you off like that." He plays with the girl's small hand for awhile, trying to calm down from the overwhelming worry building up inside.

Misty looks down a bit at their hands clapsed together before looking back up at the young face, "It's fine, I'm over that..."

"No." He interrupts, "You don't understand the _real _feelings I have about you. I hurt you, and that kills me to see you that way. I _know _what's happening. We're riding our way to hell, and if I were to go with anyone, I want that person to be you."

Those jewel-engraved eyes beg for something, something that young girl didn't know if she could give. They beg for something whismical, something only in dreams.

"I should've told you it earlier but-"

The young girl launches herself across the table, bringing the man into her arms as their lips meet. Cater wraps his arms around the girl's waist as she reaches up for his shoulders. _This _was fantasy. Something imaginary, unable to happen. It was something..._forbidden_, and now as the two fall into each other's arms, realization sprung up. _What am I doing?! _Misty pulls away, bursting into tears, looking away from the man her heart ached for.

"W-Why do you _just _tell me now? Why not earlier? Why, of all times, would you tell me _now_?" The girl sobs.

Reaching across the table, the man tries to sweep up Misty's hand again, but she caresses her hand close to her chest, staring at the man in disbelief, all that was there, now gone instantly. The tear-stained eyes begin to erupt from the man as he shakes his head.

"Mist, it's been a tough ride for both of us, I just wanted it to be the right moment, but that was taken away." He stands, stepping away from the table, "I'm sorry I've wasted your time."

"Cater, wait!" Misty springs to her feet, tumbling into the man, knocking them both to the ground, "I'm-"

The announcement for the train coming to a hault at the Capitol now blares over the speakers above. As it ends, the train begins to slow.

"I'm sorry, I just wish you told me sooner..." Misty buries her face against the man's chest, tears falling against Cater's navy blue suit.

Unsure what to do, the man holds the young girl close to him, getting to his feet with her in his arms. She sobs against his shoulder, fists pressed against his back. The door opens quickly, but the girl just keeps sobbing. Cater keeps a hand softly resting on the back of her head, looking over.

"Yes?"

Adaline laughs a bit with a smile, "Let's get going here, you two. We've arrived."

Cater brings Misty out into the hallway and towards the exit, where the two are brought to a walkway, crowds of people cheering and calling out wildy, not as wild as their sense of fashion. Edward walks in the lead, Fang next to him.

Fang just smirks, "Heyo!" He cries out, to the people as they happily reply.

Adaline steps foward, but whispers back, "Oh, I should've warned you of the cameras."

Before anyone can say anything else, she steps out, Cater following with a weakly-footed Misty. She tries to walk, but the man mainly supports her to walk.

"_Caterjay!_" A young woman cries out with a smile, clapping wildly.

Others begin to join in on the chorus, screaming out the mashed-up word, hands waving in the air as Cater holds the young girl, picking her up and carrying her towards the end of the walkway. People begin to whistle happily at the young man's gesture. Cater leans down to whisper to the young girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He whispers.

Misty looks up at him, noise blocked out now as she stares into the man's eyes. _I just wish it could be forever_, she thinks to herself, but lets out a sheepish smile, almost girly.

"Always?"

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**|Author's Note| Yes, it's me again. I just wanted to say, this chapter like spilled out some feelings I've been having for a bit, and I just needed to let them free. I didn't plan for the chapter to turn out this way, but my feelings took over. I promise, if you don't like it, I'll keep away the love story for a little, but just have hints here and there. Once again, sorry.**

The stars eventually took over across the sky, but the Capitol was still restless. Throngs of people cheered stories below from District 4's lounge floor, causing young Misty to watch with wonder at the tall buildings that soar to reach the height of theirs. It was a wonderful evening, really, but the young girl was overwhelmed with the thoughts of blood being spilled on soft flower petals and blades of grass. A dinner was provided before the sun disappeared below the horizon, and the three were carried from a brightly lit building, where they were pampered into whimsical outfits, to the Tribute Building, which ironically had a tapestry of the President, with his five o' clock shadow and ruby glasses, holding the globe where Panem was held carefully in delicate hands. The outfits were extremely unique with District 1's lavishing wears to District 12's dark, almost gothic drapes.

Cater, of course, was dashing in his navy blue and silver Fishermen's outfit, and Fang complimented him with his ruby and black outfit. The girl, though, was stunning as a diamond, precious with the graceful blue and white frilly dress that gave her the appearance of the ocean itself. The crowds had cheered with awe, and President Sparklez may have even rose a brow at the jewel of District 4 as the midnight strode her off. Many tributes were snobby brats, but a select few seemed to be too friendly.

Now as Misty stares across the vast city, tears begin to form in her dimly lit eyes. _They're taking you away from everything you ever had in District 4. _She shifts in irritation, stifling a scream that bursts inside of her, careful not to wake the others. Edward had already warned her that if something too loud happened, that the guards may seize her to a mental institution for a bit, away from everyone. Away from Fang. Away from Cater. And, of course, it didn't help that Adaline is staying here as well. Adaline. The girl who had survived the Survival Games, and now will be helping them mentor. She told the trio that tomorrow would be exhausting, waiting for how they rated by their skills. _What skills do I even possess?_

The door to the room slides open, almost silently, but the eerie silence, besides the crowd below, was too quiet for anything to not be heard. The girl doesn't move, but continues to watch the city below, tears now gone as she curls up against one wall of the nook for the window. She decided to sleep there instead, since fear of iron chains holding her down brimmed in her mind.

"Yeah?" Misty whispers, "Who's up at this hour?"

Seconds pass before the young girl turns after no response. Soft eyes gaze over her before sitting down in front of her in the nook. Misty tucks her legs to the side, making room for the intruder, back against her pillow, curled up in a blanket. The moon's light reflects silver in the eyes of the man as messy strands of dark hair stick every which way.

"I figured you'd still be up pondering on the next few days to come. You gotta stop worrying." Arms extend out and wrap the girl in a long embrace.

Pulling away after a bit, Misty lets out a sigh, "You do realize I'll be dead in a couple of days, Cater?" She stares at the man for awhile before turning her attention towards the city lights, "Sometimes, I wonder what the Nether would really be like."

Cater shifts uneasily, "Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around."

The two sit in silence for awhile. Seconds go by, then a minute, and soon nearly a half hour before the young girl shifts her attention back towards him.

"Do you seriously love me?" The girl expressionlessly questions.

With a big shift, the man brings the young girl into his arms, holding her close against his chest. Misty, in return, closes her eyes softly, tears burrowed below screaming to be released.

"Of course I do. I didn't want myself to leave this world without telling you." He whispers softly, kissing the top of her head, "If I had things my way, I would've told you everything over a relaxing sunset on the beach. You'd have the most beautiful smile on your face with your blonde waves down your back..."

Cater trails off as he begins to ramble on about the planned date, but sorrow just piles inside of the young girl laying in his arms. Hatred and overwhelming depression begins the course through icy blood, causing her to shiver.

"Mist-"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I can't lose you..." Misty sits up and scoots back to where she was sitting, looking at the man with blurred eyes, "I can't be with you the last days of my life. It kills me to see you because I know in a couple of days I'll be watching you be ripped away from me. I just can't do this anymore..." She begins sobbing, turning away from Cater.

With now weak arms, the man picks her up with her frosty blue blanket, and sets her down on her bed, tucking her in. With a gentle hand, he wipes stray blonde curls away from her delicate face, tears still staining her cheeks with eyes shut tightly closed. He looks at her for awhile, the clock now, in crimson red numbers reads 2:30 AM.

"Am I allowed to request one last thing?" The young man asks, calm with his tears hiding below the surface as he kisses her forehead.

With her body trembling, Misty looks towards the man, hand reached up towards his face as she cups a side with her tiny hand.

"Y-Yeah?"

The man sits down by her, trying to smile, "Never let go."

Before the young girl can respond, the two's lips meet once again. _You have to stop now, _the young girl thinks, but only wraps her arms around Cater's neck, bringing him closer to her. Hands meet her waist delicately. _Misty, you need to pull away, you'll only get hurt. _Her tiny hands meet soft skin of his shoulders. _Pull. Away. Now. _Thoughts scream at her, but stop as Cater pulls away. Their eyes meet for seconds, but the man takes two steps back.

"Cater, why do you have to only make this harder?" Misty finally whispers, fists clutching onto the blanket.

"I didn't mean-"

"_Yes _you _did_!" The girl trembles, sitting up quickly as she launches herself from the bed to tackle him down.

Surprised, the man remains dead still as the emotional Misty softly pounds a fist on his chest, sobbing harder before she clutches her face, hiding it.

"Misty..."

"I just want _someone_ to explain to _me _why this has to happen to me! Why can't I live a _normal_ life with _normal_ people and _normal_...normal..." Tears stream down the young girl's face as she collapses on top of Cater, crying hard.

"If everything was normal, then life would be too easy, now, would it?" He keeps the girl close to him as tears stain his shirt.

After a couple of minutes, Misty finally sits up and looks at Cater, hands on the sides of his face, "Cater, I love you so much, I'm just lost on what I should do." She buries her face against his chest, "If our love is meant to end in the most tragic way, then so be it. We'll just show the Captiol that we'll soar like the Mockingjay had, no matter if it's the last time we breath on this Earth."

With a small smile, Cater sits up and carefull holds Misty in his arms, "Well you won't be the Mockingjay with that softness, but you always will be my gracious dove." He kisses the the girl for awhile, the time now passing an hour, then two.

With Misty now sound asleep with a small smile spread across her face in tranquility, Cater brings her back to her bed. Watching the young girl sleep for awhile, he slides in as well and holds her close, drifting into a deep sleep as well to get his half hour of rest. Off to the corner, a red light disappears, and a small camera rotates away from the couple back towards the sliding door where a shadow disappears with its contents.


End file.
